Bentley
Character Synopsis Experiencing most of his first eighteen years with Sly Cooper and Murray, (Otherwise known as The Murray in the sequels) Bentley the highly intelligent turtle was indeed the brains of the organization, designing stategys, plans and inventions that would not only be of great help to the three heist operatives but greatly affect the plot of the entirety of the series itself. As 2002 was set in motion Bentley managed to get Sly to the right destination on how to comepletly defeat the Fiendish Five by destroying their wretched schemes, especially the non-stopping evil owl Clockwerk. With part two of the series coming into action, Bentley takes his critical mind skills to higher lengths in walking on foot to go in doing the missions himself, he knew Sly couldn't go alone to do missions he wasn't entirely suited for, which gave Bentley the more reason to go out there and do some of the heist that he himself was meant to accomplish. The heist were solely focused on the Cooper gang trying to get and destroy the Clockwerk parts from the Klaww gang who used the parts for their own wealth and design. Defeating all the Klaww gang members to finally Neyla inside Clockwerks body (Known as Clock-la) Bentley was bitten on the back by the giant owl, resulting to him never being to walk on foot ever again with his lifelong best friend Murray feeling guilt over failing to save him from her. A year later Bentley has to become accustomed to living on a wheelchair and manages to convince Murray that he was not to blame for what Clock-la did to him and together the trio was ready to do more heist, this one being about Slys fortune from his inherited wealth. Bentley recruited many more members to the group one in particular being Penelope who becomes his girlfriend. Finally getting the wealth, Bentley could not find Sly anywhere, gains his millions worth of wealth, is building a time machine, and eventually finds him with Carmelita. With the time machine built, Bentley had to work with the trio again where they had to stop Cyrille Le Paradox from messing the Cooper clans timeline, horribly one of the team members of Le Paradox is Penelope, this was traumatic and love shattering betrayal for Bentley, the woman he loved was just a lying backstabbing two faced monster, and by defeating her, he moved on and succeeeded in getting Cyrille Le Paradox behind bars and ending his world domination. However like Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves where Sly went missing before, Bentley couldn't find him again but promises that he will one day. Character Statistics Tiering: 9-B 'With his weapons, At least '''9-B '''With explosives '''Verse: 'Sly Cooper (Verse) '''Name: Bentley Wiseturtle Gender: 'Male '''Age: '''Is around Sly Coopers age '''Classification: '''The Brains, Cooper gang member, criminal (Interpol) '''Special Abilities: '''Hacking, Sleep manipulation, stealth, explosive manipulation, size reduction, statistics reduction and time travel (With his time machine). 'Destructive Ability: Unknown '(Physically), '''Wall Level '(With weapons his attacks are somewhat to Sly Coopers with his cane), at least 'Wall Level '(With explosives he can do a sheer much more amount of damage than before.) '''Speed: Subsonic, possibly Massively Hypersonic Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Unknown '''(Physically), '''Wall Level (With weapons) Durability: 'Likely '''Wall Level '(Despite being physically the weakest of the gang bunch, Bentley did survive being chewed by Clock-la, though she wasn't 100% active when doing this.) 'Stamina: Athletic '(Being somewhat comparable to at max Slys stamina, it is overall difficult to comepletly determine Bentleys stamina given he now has to move on a wheelchair to move and not his full body.) '''Range: Standard Melee Range, Tens of meters '(With sleep dart) 'Intelligence: Genius '''(Outstandingly Bentley was successful in managing to out-hack Clockwerk, a genius mechanical owl that was able to create an foundation worth of security and machines. With one of the vaults being opened in Sly 2: Band of Thieves, Bentley at the lower end is stated to have an IQ of 140, a level that many have considered to be on brilliance status of world records. Is the brains of not only the trio but the entire Cooper gang with only Penelope, his treacherous ex-lover being comparable. Bentley is capable of many amazing inventions one particularly being a time machine.) '''Weaknesses: '''Bentley is very dependant on his weapons to defeat his enemies, if he lose them against someone comparable to his tier, he is likely done for. Like Sly and Murray, Bentley is not without his limits with his power ups and will need time to be regained and used again. If Bentley is removed from his wheelchair he will be unable to walk and will remain helpless in the fight against his opponent. Other Attributes '''List of equipment: '''His Wheelchair * '''Trigger Bomb: Bentley can throw bombs and set them off to whatever time he pleases. * Size Destabilizer: This dart can significantly reduce the size of characters that are shot by it. * Snooze Bomb: 'Bentley can make opponents fall asleep with this bomb. * ' Adrenaline Burst: '''Bentley can temporally enhance his speed with this short burst. * '''Health Extractor: '''Throwing an object in a close distance to a opponent, will take away the duration of the character and into Bentley. * '''Hover Pack: '''For a short time Bentley can use a Jet Pack to not be moving on foot. * '''Reduction Bomb: '''More effective than the size destabilizer can make multiple opponents shrink nearby it. * '''Temporal Lock: '''Sacrificing some of his power up gauge, Bentley can cause his enemies to not move when effected by this technique. * '''Pick pocket pole: '''Sharing similarities to Sly Coopers way of pickpocketing, Bentley can do so with a magnetic hook that takes coins and other riches out of someones pocket. * '''Grapple-cam: '''This fun device is something that Bentley can utilize for distractions, seeing different areas of his surroundings through his camera and can be used for a explosive self-destruct. Other '''Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Sly Cooper Category:Tier 9 Category:Bomb Users Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Games Category:Time Traveler Category:Hackers Category:Geniuses Category:Size Users Category:Small Size Users Category:Characters